supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby
Baby is a character in the Super Monkey Ball series. He is an infant boy monkey and is the son of AiAi and MeeMee, in Super Monkey Ball 2 when Dr. Bad Boon traveled back in time to marry MeeMee before AiAi did, Baby traveled back in time as well to stop him as well. Baby is the brains of the teams and is highly regarded as being the cutest monkey. Appearance In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, he has taken on a more futuristic look with high tech, slick shades. Baby is the brains of the team. Baby has a robot suit which he uses every once in a while. The original version, which was more box-like in appearance, appears in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz. The newer version, appearing in Super Monkey Ball 3D, is smaller, with a rounder body. He was renamed Baby a return in Super Monkey Ball 3D after being named AiAi Jr. in Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll. Baby does infant like animations. Here is a list of his animations Super Monkey Ball Animation 1 - He bows and rotates his arms Animation 2 - He rotates his arms and legs Animation 3 - He bows and throws his arms up Animation 4 - He dances side-to-side Animation 5 - He backflips Animation 6 - He jumps and shakes his feet Idle Animation 1 - He is bored Idle Animation 2 - He looks around then puts his hands on his butt then sits down podium animations 1st place - He sits in his trophy bouncing on and off his butt 2nd place - He waves while bouncing on and off his butt 3rd place - He sits and claps 4th place - He sits and cries Super Monkey Ball 2 Animation 1 - He jumps Animation 2 - He kicks Animation 3 - He kicks side-to-side Animation 4 - He skips Animation 5 - He high jumps Animation 6 - He jumps then shakes his butt podium animations 1st place - He somorsaults on top of his trophy then falls off of it then crawls behind it and looks scared 2nd place - He bounces on and off his butt a high distance 2nd place - He bounces on and off his butt a low distance 3rd place - He throws a temper tantrum 3rd place - He shakes his head back and forth 4th place - He cries 4th place - He points his index fingers into the ground with circular motions Idle Animation 1 - He dances similarly to part of the Chicken Dance Idle Animation 2 - He looks around and throws a mild temper tantrum. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Animation 1 - He bounces on and off his butt Animation 2 - He claps with his feet Animation 3 - He leans forward and backwards while clapping Biography Games In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, he goes along with the other characters to stop an evil space pirate chimp who stole the golden bananas. Official Profiles Super Monkey Ball 2 Instruction Booklet:'' He came from the future to stop Dr. Bad-Boon's plot to prevent the marriage between Aiai and Meemee. He is in fact the son of Aiai and Meemee. He rarely cries, but once he does, he cries with the loudest voice on Jungle Island. Only Meemee can stop his crying. ''Super Monkey Ball Deluxe / Touch & Roll Websites: He is / Possibly the cutest baby ever to have gurgled from the trees of Jungle Island. The son of AiAi and MeeMee, his age is no impediment to his skill in a monkey ball. Baby is smaller, lighter and faster, but easy to see flying off the course. (Note: The segment before the slash is the beginning on the Deluxe website.) Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll Instruction Booklet: He is the son of AiAi and MeeMee, travelling back from the future. Although still young, he is reliable like his mother. Super Monkey Ball Adventure Instruction Booklet: The super intelligent time travelling baby from the future is wise well beyond his years. He rarely cries but when he does MeeMee can always quiet him down. Super Monkey Ball Adventure In-Game: Baby always says exactly what he is thinking. It gets the rest of the team into big trouble. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Instruction Booklet: He is the son of AiAi and MeeMee, but he comes from the future. He is obstinate and rarely cries, but when he does, only MeeMee can calm him down. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Website: He is the coolest baby monkey around with slick sunglasses and a lightning fast crawl. Though he's usually jovial, enjoying all his family's adventures, he is sometimes known to melt down completely and his cries can be heard all across Jungle Island. Only MeeMee can calm him down. Super Monkey Ball 3D Website / In-Game: AiAi and MeeMee's baby who traveled back from the future. When he cries (which is quite rare), only MeeMee can get him to stop. Monkey Fight Statistics The following are Baby's statistics in Super Monkey Ball 3D's Monkey Fight. Note that he wears his robot suit in this game. Power: 2 Speed: 4 Jump: 4 Special Attack Baby's Special Attack is called Sonic Wave. In it, he lets out a sonic wave from his suit, affecting everyone within a moderate distance Description Enter the fight in your robotic machine! Trivia *In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, if you play through all the Party Games at least once, Baby will be playable in the robo suit on Main Game by pressing the 1 button on the Wii Remote while choosing your character before choosing a world. *Baby originally wore a pastel blue diaper and sucked on a pacifier, now He wears a blue starry diaper, a bib, goggles, and still sucks on a pacifier. *Starting with Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Baby has sock shaped feet. *In Super Monkey Ball, Baby's player color changes his fur color, with later games, his diaper changes color instead. *In the Monkey Bowling DX version of Dreaming Castle Lane, Baby's direction gauce moves slowly now. *In Sumo Smash, since Baby is the shortest monkey, his butt is not at the height as the other monkeys butts so He has to play in his robot suit. Gallery 236195-baby large.jpg|Baby's original design. Baby banana blitz.jpg|Baby as he appears in Banana Blitz. BabyRobo3D.jpg|Baby's robot suit in Super Monkey Ball 3D. Category:Characters